My attempt at a Creepypasta
not the best, but at least share some opinions. ________________________________________________ I've always loved the Scribblenauts franchise and I loved playing it's games, especially Super Scribblenauts. It was just a regular and warm Summer evening for me as I returned from a pizza party with my cousin. I decided to play some Super Scirbblenauts for a little bit before I "hit the sack". I was playing some Scribblenauts and it was just of it's normal gameplay and I passed all the constellations in World 5. I decided to go to bed so I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and went into bed. Suddenly I wanted to play Super Scribblenauts again and I had the urge to. I couldn't help myself so I got up and turned on my 3DS. When I turned on my 3DS it was in inverted colors and it was very strange. I decided to go to the section where Scribblenauts was, but when passing the 3DS menu lagged and the main menu music was deeper and backwards. After what happened I finally pressed Super Scribblenauts and the opening appear, but was strange that all the logos were in inverted colors. I wondered to myself on why that happened. The game finally went into it's menu, but something was happening... Suddenly the menu was was inverted in color and the music was demonic sounding. I was scared, but I thought to myself that my 3DS may have a glitch in it and I should take it to the store to get it re-paired. I pressed start on the screen and then strange things have happen. The playground in the start of the game was dark and scary and there were flames all around. The graphics of the game seemed CGI and realistic. I saw severed heads and body parts on the ground and massive amount of blood on the ground, I was horrified, but I didn't pay attention to the blood and parts. I couldn't see Maxwell as he was hidden somewhere. I looked all around the screen to see if there was anything, but nothing happened. I decided to start and select single player, but instead of going to the selection course for the levels the screen froze and it glitched up turning it black. I kept banging on my 3DS to see if anything happened, but it turned on with the screen all glitched up and then something happened. In the game I heard realistic crying and then Maxwell's head popped out and his face was all covered in blood and his eyes were all red and he was crying black liquid from his eyes. I screamed and threw my 3DS at my bed and ran across the room. I breathed heavily after I saw and I took a quick look and mysteriously the game went into a strange level I never saw before. The level had nothing in it except for a candle. All darkness that I couldn’t see anything around it. Until when I decided to play then this mysterious tune played and then in a little girl’s voice these exact lyrics played..”I will hunt you, I will kill you, I will choke you, I will find you, I will catch you, I can see you, I can stab you, Blood all over.” Then after the mysterious song was over the level showed a decapitated head. I decided to move over to see what happened and all I saw was Maxwell. Maxwell was serverly murdered as his organs can be seen hanging around a tree, his body was dumped in a bathtub seen next to the tree, and his head was carried by the little girl. The little girl was dressed in white, her long black hair was covering her face, and she was barefoot and her skin was pale. The girl had Maxwell’s notebook and she used it to do all these harmful things to everyone that I’ve seen tonight. She later said “I know your watching me. Don’t hurt me. Please don’t hurt me.” I felt bad for the little girl, but then she removed her hair and revealed a face that was scarred and with blood all around it and then she screamed and her scream was realistic. After what I saw I yelled loudly and tried to shut off my 3DS, but it wouldn’t let me. The 3DS felt like it was actually being controlled, but every time I tried to shut it off, lights flicker and the girl suddenly got closer. I decided to take out the cartridge out of the handheld, but nothing worked. The girl was getting closer with the notebook and a bloody knife on her hand. I closed by 3DS, put it on a shoe box and threw it over the window. I climbed into my bed into a fetus position and every since that day I remember those words... I will hunt you, I will kill you, I will choke you, I will find you, I will catch you, I can see you, I can stab you, Blood all over… Category:Random Works! Category:Creepypasta Category:Scribblenauts